bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapture Timeline
This is a timeline based on the chronological events of history revealed in the BioShock game series and There's Something in the Sea. Please note that when specific months and days are not given, they are only known to occur within the specified month or year. 1892 Elizabeth is born. 1893 The 1893 Chicago Worlds Fair occurs. The concept of American exceptionalism arises. At some point afterward, Columbia is conceived and construction begins. 1897 Construction of Columbia is still underway. Elizabeth is imprisoned in the city. 1900 The United States of America proudly launches the air-city of Columbia, which begins a global tour of major cities. Sometime after Columbia's launch, an international incident involving the city occurs in which it is discovered that Columbia is heavily armed. The U.S. government disavows the city, and its location is soon after lost. 1906 ;September 3 :Orrin Oscar Lutwidge is born.Documents about RØd Killian Quain from Tollevue Mental Hospital 1912 The events of BioShock Infinite occur. 1919 ;Undefined Date :Andrew Ryan flees Russia in the wake of revolution; heads to the United States of America.Andrew Ryan's Speech in BioShock Public Address announcements 1923 May 17 :James Millard Oakes is born.James Millard Oakes' United States Navy identification card 1943 ;October 5 :The German U-boat U-336 captained by Hans Hunger is sunk in the Straits of Denmark south-west of Iceland, in position 62°43'N, 27°17'W, by rockets from a British Hudson aircraft.Riddle from the fourth level of the Metal Box puzzle 1946 ;Undefined Date :James Millard Oakes disappearsJames Millard Oakes League poster :Brigid Tenenbaum disappears"Among the Missing:The Tenenbaum Mystery", article by Ulrich Broder :Jean Louis Roget disappearsArticle from Phase Two of Something in the Sea, "U.S. Ambassador Speaks Out Against Roget Heiress" :Mimi Tabor and Elgar Vankin disappearThe Monthly Undergrounder article, "The Grey Ghost of Tangiers" :Icelandic fishermen complain of "dead seas" and allege that oil slicks have killed off whole areas of the oceanPage 13 of The Frozen Triangle. ;February 13 :Lutwidge Property Management declares fictitious business nameNewspaper clippings of declarations of fictitious business name. ;March 8 :Liddell & Lewis Publishers declares fictitious business name. ;April 5 :Scarlet Sovereign declares fictitious business name. ;May 20 :Scarlet Sovereign sends an invoice to Warden Yarn for large amounts of steel. ;November 5 :Rapture is mostly finished, it opens to an influx of citizens.Monument of Rapture's founding in Welcome to Rapture, "RAPTURE Nov 5 1946 ONE MAN'S VISION MANKIND'S SALVATION" ;December :Yi Suchong noted missing in Chinese paperChinese article mentioning Suchong's disappearance 1947 ;Undefined Date :Repeated equipment failures on commercial vessels; shipping routes are shifted quietly by NATO :A USAF C-47 "Skytrain" vanishes with seventeen troops and two decorated pilots after a bizarre final radio call :A Child's Garden of Cyphers is published by Liddell & Lewis :Dr. J.S. Steinman disappears.Newspaper article clipping, "NYC Professor Pursues Missing Person ;February :A number of Australians, including Kyburz, disappear from Turtle BayNewspaper article clipping, "The Secret of Turtle Bay" 1948 :Frank Fontaine arrives in Rapture.Radio message: "A Big Investment" :Julie Langford disappears.Article from Phase Two of Something in the Sea, "Noted Botanist Still Missing" ;June 16 :Fontaine Futuristics designs an advertisement for a Teleportation plasmid. 1950 :Sofia Lamb brought to Rapture by Andrew Ryan. 1951 :(Presumably) Rapture is finished. Andrew Ryan cuts off contact with the surface. 1952 ;April 17 :Lutwidge pens a letter to Warden Yarn from Scarlet Sovereign with concerns about being used as a "shield" for North Atlantic construction project. ;December 19 :Lutwidge Property Management produces Statement of Holdings (filed 21st). 1953 :The ill-fated Baldur vanishes during the second leg of its quixotic attempt to follow the Viking charts. Their last recorded position was in 63°30'N, 27°4'W.Pages 72 and 73 of The Frozen Triangle 1954 ;June 22 :Lutwidge types a letter to Ryan about disappointment in not being invited to Rapture. 1955 :Reports of a "Phantom Lighthouse" precedes the discovery of six capsized Icelandic fishing vessels. ;October 22 :The Russian KGB publishes an internal report about various missing persons cases and suspected defection to western democracies.Document from Phase Two of There's Something in the Sea 1956 :Final radio transmissions from the English vessel Ice Beagle before its disappearance: "''That doesn't make sense. It shouldn't be there... do you see them? They're watching us!".Page 13 and page 63 of The Frozen Triangle :Jack is "born" in a lab under the supervision of Tenenbaum and Suchong.Radio Message: "Ain't strictly business" :The I.O.O.P (International Order Of the Pawns) ships out its introductory pamphlet for those desiring to quest for Rapture. 1957 ;Undefined Date :Celeste Roget travels to the Himalayas to find her father. ;January 22 :Frank Fontaine installs first Power to the People machine in Rapture, likely as a response to conflict.BioShock Loading Screen Quotes 1958 ;Undefined date :Big Daddies are commissioned for creation by Andrew Ryan to protect Little Sisters in Rapture during the mounting civil unrest. ;April 23 :LWS (Lee Wilson Seward) sends Orrin Oscar Lutwidge a letter regarding IOOP business and his suspicions against the Red Pawn. ;May 23 :"The Red Pawn" sends the forged "Thingumbob" letter to Celeste, leading her to believe that it was from Lutwidge. ;June :Lutwidge records ""Terra Incognito" #XVI = le Maison Dieu". ;June 17 :Lutwidge writes a letter to the "Red Pawn" stating "the game is at an end." ;July 28 :Auger Detection writes letter to Celeste about continued investigation of Lutwidge and his association with an accomplice, codenamed "Red Pawn", in forging documents. ;September :Lutwidge sends a letter to the Grey Pawn noting his concerns about the Red Pawn. :Lutwidge records numerous audio tapes for "the Seeker," writes symbols on the basement tiles of Warden Yarn, hides the Puzzle Boxes, and disappears. ;September 12 :Frank Fontaine fakes own death. ;November 13 :The English fishing vessel Hackness becomes lost in the North Atlantic and encounters the Phantom Lighthouse.Tape recording from Phase Three of There's Something in the Sea, "Transmission Intercept Distress Call - English Fishing Boat 13 November 1958 - 01:15" ;December :The Lutwidge Property Management building on Lower Broadway burns down.Notes by Mark Meltzer on a newspaper clipping, "19 Die in Broadway Blaze, Casualties Include 2 Firemen" :Lutwidge stops in Ireland to visit Jeremiah Lynch,then travels to Reykjavik, Iceland on his way to the Frozen Triangle.Mark Meltzer letter to Phil Isadore, pg 2 ;December 30 :Dash H. Carmady takes photos of the tiles in Lutwidge's basement workshop at the Warden Yarn Building.Letter from Dash Carmady to Mark Meltzer ;December 31 :Masquerade party is thrown; the Kashmir Restaurant is attacked during the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, and the Rapture Civil War begins. :Subject Delta is forced to shoot himself while under the influence of the Hypnotize plasmid. 1959 :Orrin Oscar Lutwidge arrives in Rapture and encounters a french woman, James Millard Oakes, and Catherine.Page 156 of Lutwidge's "Utopian Metropolis" manuscript :The Vulmea is found adrift, its fourteen man crew missing; dinners half eaten. :Lutwidge leaves Rapture. :Ryan puts the Bathyspheres into lock-down. 1960 :Transatlantic Flight DF-0301 (Jack's flight) run by Apollo Air vanishes with six crew persons and eighty-nine passengers; international search efforts fail. U.S. and NATO vessels are sent out to sweep the area. :The events of BioShock occur. :Lutwidge takes a newspaper clipping from the night of the plane crash, noting that "the radio has fallen silent". :Persistent rumors claim that a nuclear submarine sank while searching for Flight DF-0301 ;August 3 :Auger Detection spies "Orrin O. Lutwidge" in his mid-Manhattan lab/workshop and he is seen working with hypodermic needle and jars, presumably ADAM, EVE or Plasmids, as well as his manuscriptAuger Detection report on Lutwidge surveillance ;Summer :A "RØd Killian Quain" meets with Lex Harlan, editor of Visionary Wonder Stories in his New York office.Visionary Wonder Magazine article, "The Man From Utropolis (?)" ;November :The first chapters of "Utropolis Now!" are published. A classified ad from Lutwidge/Quain mentioning the "I.O.O.P." is included. ;December 2 :Quain is admitted to Tollevue Mental Hospital. ;December 9 :Quain is moved to the Secure Ward. ;December 21 :Sixth session with Quain/Lutwidge is recorded by Dr. Howard Lyman. 1961 ;February 2 :Quain/Lutwidge's 21st session, presumably begins electroconvulsive therapy the next day. ;August 25 :Cindy Meltzer, Mark Meltzer's daughter, is born.Note on a photograph taken on Cindy's third birthday ;September :"The Man From Utropolis (?)" and "Words of Wonder" are printed in Visionary Wonder Stories. 1963 ;November :Icelandic vessel spots volcanic island forming, dubbed "Surtsey".Page 62 of The Frozen Triangle 1966 ;May :The Monthly Undergrounder publishes an interview with Lee Wilson Seward. 1967 February March April May June July August September October 1968 March April May June July August September October November Undefined date :Mark sets up a room in a ship. :Phase Three Begins. :The boat, S.S Nellie Bly captained by Casey Ferrence, ships out at dawn, heading southeast. :Mark solves the metal Vault Puzzle and follows its clues, eventually reaching the Frozen Triangle. :A radio transmission from James Millard Oakes is intercepted requesting immediate evacuation. :The S.S. Nellie Bly arrives at the Phantom Lighthouse. :Mark leaves a letter to Captain Ferrence detailing his plan to leave the ship in an attempt to enter the Phantom Lighthouse. The Nellie Bly is attacked by Splicers. The Icelandic Coast Guard responds to a distress signal from the Nellie Bly. :Phil Isidore leaves a phone message in Mark's office in Montauk promising "the truth will out." :Mark Meltzer enters Rapture. 1969 :The events of BioShock 2 occur. See Also *Storyline *There's Something in the Sea fr:Chronologie du site teaser References Category:History Category:Something in the Sea Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer